


Autumn Anonymous

by HardNoctLife



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A little bit of everything, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Relationships, October Prompt Challenge, Slice of Life, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 10,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardNoctLife/pseuds/HardNoctLife
Summary: A drabble collection based off of various Final Fantasy XV October prompts lists, which can be foundHERE. I had everyone onTwitter vote for their favorites, and the results determined my primary theme and character for each day. The second most popular prompt helped determine the pairing and secondary theme! Please read chapter notes for any relevant warnings or additional tags.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 233
Kudos: 78





	1. Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Sunflower (Promptio)  
> 2 Insomnia (Gladnoct)  
> 3 Night + Kisstober 1 (Promptis)  
> 4 Snow (Gladnis)  
> 5 Leather (Gladnis)  
> 6 Tattoos (Promnis)  
> 7 Fire (Gladnis)  
> 8 Coeurl (Promnis)  
> 9 Magic (Promptis)  
> 10 Bros (Gladnoct)  
> 11 Crying (Promptis)  
> 12 Book (Promptio)  
> 13 Flustered (Promnis)  
> 14 Scar & Autumn (Promnis)  
> 15 Chocobo (Promnis)  
> 16 Skull (Ignoct)  
> 17 Cat (Promptis)  
> 18 Stars (Promnis)  
> 19 Caged Bird & Loyalty (Gladnis)  
> 20 Freckles (Promnis)  
> 21 Tonberry (Ignis, Gladnoct)  
> 22 Homecoming (Ignoct)  
> 23 Sacrifice (Ignoct)  
> 24 Tattoo (Gladnis)  
> 25 Friends (Promnis)  
> 26 Spice (GladNoct)  
> 27 Heal (Promnis)  
> 28 Sassy (Ignoct)  
> 29 Gloves (Promnis)  
> 30 Guilty Pleasure (Prompto)  
> 31 Halloween (FFXV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunflower (Prompto) + Fireplace (Gladio)

Gladio stared at the flowers, bright yellow petals warm in the fireplace's glow.

"Where did you get these?" he asked, reverently reaching to run a thumb across one.

 _They're_ _real_.

"Huh?" Prompto meandered into the kitchen of the tiny apartment they shared, turning on a lamp as he went. It did little to brighten the already dark room, but every bit helped. "Oh, the sunflowers?" 

Gladio nodded, unable to put his feelings into words. Memories of hot, summer days came rushing back to him, memories he was afraid he had forgotten. 

"Sania grew them in her greenhouse. Pretty neat, huh?" 

He joined Gladio at the table, setting his hand down close enough that their fingers brushed. The slight touch startled Gladio, and he shook his head, remembering where he was.

"Yeah," he finally agreed, surprised to find his voice thick with emotion. 

"Do you...not like them?" 

Gladio was vaguely aware of Prompto's eyes on him. 

"No," he reassured him with a short laugh. "I love them. They're great." 

Slipping an arm around Prompto's shoulders, he shut his eyes, inhaling the scent of the sunflowers. Combined with the warmth from the fireplace, it brought his previous memory back in surprising clarity. 

It was almost as if the sun had never left.

 _Almost_. 


	2. Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insomnia (Noctis) + Kindness (Gladio)

He saw Noctis standing on the balcony of the hotel room by chance. Nature had called in the middle of the night, and he would have been content to go back to bed and say nothing about it, except, it wasn't the first time it had happened. 

So, Gladio wandered out to join Noctis, wrapping his bare arms around himself to shield his body from the evening chill.

"Can't sleep?"

Noctis didn't straighten from where his upper half was draped over the railing.

He continued staring into the night, shrugging noncommittally. "Yeah." 

"This happen often?" 

Gladio already knew it did, but he wanted to see what Noctis's answer was. Judging by the way he would nod off during the day, this was a regular occurrence. Plus, no one could miss the heavy bags under his eyes, though Gladio wasn't keen to point them out. If Noctis wanted to keep his suffering to himself, that was _his_ choice. Far be it from Gladio to drag the truth out of him, and yet...

"You don't have to hide from me," Gladio said when Noctis didn't answer. 

At first, Noctis looked like he was going to argue. He stiffened, jaw clenching, but then he surprised Gladio by sighing in defeat.

"My mind hasn't turned off since..." Noctis shook his head, and Gladio swallowed, mentally filling in the blank.

 _Since Insomnia fell_.

There were a lot of things Gladio could have said at that moment, but something about the dark sky and its vastness made every word that came to mind seem trivial.

Quietly, Gladio hooked an arm around Noctis and squeezed once. 

"We don't have to talk about it," he reassured him. Noctis slumped into Gladio's side in apparent relief, still looking off into the distance. It was then that Gladio realized it was the direction of home.

They stood in silence for a couple more minutes.

Then, without ever removing his arm, Gladio steered Noctis back inside.


	3. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night (Noctis) + Arcade (Prompto) + Kisstober Week 1 (First Date/Shyness/Inexperience/Clumsiness)

Noctis and Prompto stayed at the arcade until the employees kicked them out--apparently, even the Prince of Lucis had to adhere to closing times. Together, they had achieved their goal of beating the high score on Justice Monsters 5. 

"Oh man, I'm so happy I could kiss you right now," Noctis had said after an enthusiastic high-five. 

Prompto rolled with it, blaming his bravado on the surge of endorphins that came from victory. "Hey, these lips are all yours, buddy." 

They had both laughed, though Prompto did so a little harder than normal to hide his nervousness. Neither one of them mentioned it for the rest of their time in the arcade, though it lingered in the back of Prompto's mind no matter how many wins he racked up in subsequent games. 

The walk back to Noctis's apartment was only a few blocks, but in the quiet intimacy that the night provided them, it felt like miles.

When they passed beneath a streetlamp, Noctis's hair took on a sheen like starlight, rendering Prompto momentarily breathless.

"Did you mean it?" Noctis asked as they reached a crossroads. Together, they stood on the corner where they would usually part ways, neither one looking directly at the other. 

Prompto's stomach dropped into his shoes. Of course, he knew what Noctis was referring to. After all, he hadn't stopped thinking about it since it happened. But for some reason, he still wasn't ready to admit it.

"Mean what?" 

It gave Noctis an easy out. He could have shrugged it off, said 'nothing', and moved on, but he hesitated.

"About...letting me kiss you."

There it was, out in the open. Prompto had no choice now but to meet Noctis's gaze, and the universe stretched endlessly in his eyes.

Swallowing his fear, Prompto said, "yeah, why? Did you...want to?" He tried to play it cool, but the words stuttered out awkwardly. Noctis, person that he was, pretended not to notice. 

"Maybe. Do you want to kiss _me_?" 

Prompto's answer was complicated, because _of course,_ he did, but also, this was his best friend and the Prince of Lucis. You don't just casually kiss a guy that important on so many levels without seriously thinking about the repercussions. 

He stalled, rubbing the back of his neck. Truth be told, he was still trying to think of a suitable response when Noctis leaned in, grabbing him by the arm.

The kiss was clumsy. Prompto turned his head the wrong way once, then twice, and their noses bumped, then their foreheads. He laughed when Noctis's mouth met his the third time, then Noctis choked on Prompto's spit, turning his head away.

"Oh my gods, I'm sorry!" Prompto knew he was blushing from the way his face burned, but Noctis was choke-laughing when he came up, winded, but grinning, to try again.

Seemed like the fourth time was the charm, and Prompto squeezed his eyes shut, thinking of how _soft_ Noctis was, not quite sure why that surprised him. 

The final kiss wasn't super long, a span of two heartbeats at most, but Prompto enjoyed every fraction of a millisecond. He (intentionally) bumped his head against Noctis's, sighing happily as he committed the moment to memory. 

He'd need a lot more practice before he could top tonight's 'high score', but he knew Noctis was up for the challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by @CarrieVogel5 on Twitter (MysteriousBean)


	4. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow (Gladio) + Duty (Ignis)

Ignis could feel the cold through his gloves. It seeped through his skin and into his bones. 

He tried to remember the image of a world covered in snow, how the fresh white powder made everything take on a shade of blue--tried to remember what Insomnia looked like when it was forced to stand still. 

He heard the gentle crunch of boots behind him, then a tickle of breath on his neck. Suddenly, a hand was grabbing for his, warm fingers curling securely around his own. 

"Hey," Gladio greeted with a squeeze.

"How does it look?" It was the first snow in their new world. He imagined it was nothing short of breathtaking.

Gladio's low chuckle vibrated through the cold. "Beautiful. Magical. Oh," Gladio's stubbly chin brushed Ignis's cheek affectionately, "and the snow is pretty too." 

"Hmm," Ignis hummed, closing his eyes when Gladio pressed a kiss at the corner of his mouth. He could feel the snowflakes clumping in his eyelashes. "Noctis always loved snow days," he said apropos of nothing.

He knew that Gladio of all people would understand.

A strong hand slid to the small of Ignis's back, holding him steady in the midst of the emotions swirling inside him.

"He's here with us in spirit," he murmured, a deep ache beneath the words.

Ignis inhaled the air's stinging bite, appreciating the way it burned in his chest, at odds with the numbness of his fingers and toes. 

"We will carry on his legacy, as is our duty," Gladio added. It was a promise they would be sure to keep.

Ignis reopened his eyes slowly, the brilliant white of the world reduced to dull grey shadows in his vision. For a moment, he imagined he saw a familiar silhouette among them.

"Yes," Ignis whispered, smiling, "I know." 


	5. Leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leather (Gladio) + Glasses (Ignis)  
> Mildly NSFW

The bathroom's steam fogged up Ignis's glasses, forcing him to remove them. He set them gingerly on the edge of the sink before sitting on the toilet seat to wait.

A moment later, Gladio pulled back the shower curtain, naked and dripping wet, a cocksure smile on his face. 

"Heya Iggy. Couldn't wait, huh?" 

"Your clothes are strewn about the hall," Ignis said without acknowledging Gladio's question. Fully dressed in slacks and suspenders, he scanned Gladio from head-to-toe, gaze somehow even more menacing without glasses to hide it. 

"Sorry," Gladio grunted, reaching for a towel. "I'll get 'em in a bit." 

A playful tsk had Gladio glancing up at Ignis in confusion. He watched as Ignis held up a leather belt, pulling it tight between his hands so that it made a satisfying 'thwap'.

"I thought you might need this sooner rather than later." Ignis maintained eye contact as Gladio slicked his hair back, slinging the towel around his shoulders. 

"Oh? What for?" he finally asked, stepping carefully out of the wet tub. 

With one swift flick of his wrist, Ignis snapped the belt so that it barely licked over Gladio's bare hip, making him jump. 

He stared, face reddening when Ignis's eyes dropped lower, lingering between his legs with interest. Gladio's surprise quickly transformed into something more palpable as a wicked smile curled on Ignis’s lips.

"Don't keep me waiting," Ignis said, rising.

As he opened the door, steam billowed out to follow him. Gladio did the same.


	6. Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tattoos (Prompto) + Pun (Ignis)

"Have you ever tried scanning it, just to see?"

Prompto rolled his eyes as he straightened, dusting his hands off on his Kingsglaive uniform as he surveyed the rubble they still had to clear from inside the dilapidated throne room. Two years later, and seeing the wreckage still hit like a punch to the gut. 

"Hasn't really been a priority, ya know? What with all the rebuilding..." He glanced over to where Ignis was sitting at the bottom of the stairs, listening. "...and stuff."

He was glad Gladio's back was to him, or he would have seen the slight flush creeping onto his cheeks. 

"Yeah, but we're almost finished with the Citadel's restoration efforts. Nothing's stopping you from swinging by a convenience store, and--" Gladio devolved abruptly into laughter as Prompto hurled a pebble at him with deadly precision, ducking when it nailed him in the back of the head before bouncing harmlessly to the ground with a clatter.

Ignis cleared his throat lightly.

"Gentlemen, if I may interject..." 

"Sorry, Iggy," Prompto rushed to apologize even though he wasn't the one at fault. 

"Gladiolus, there's no need to scan Prompto's barcode. It would reveal would we already know--that he is, in fact, priceless." 

Gladio whistled low in the wake of Prompto's flustered silence, grinning as the flush in his freckled face turned a stunning shade of vermillion. 

"Damn, Iggy, that was some smooth flirting. You gotta give me some lessons." 

Prompto watched as Ignis rose, his air of dignity intact remaining intact even as his serious expression broke into a smile. 

"Well, I must say, you'd have to blind not to see him for what he is." 

Prompto laughed, belatedly slapping a hand over his mouth in horror. Gladio loosed an indignant moan at the horrible joke. Meanwhile, Ignis found his way to Prompto's side, lacing their fingers before squeezing.

"Now, you best get back to work, Gladio. It seems that Prompto and I have unexpected dinner plans to attend to." He tugged Prompto into walking towards the door, and Gladio groaned again, this time in protest.

" _Really_?!" 


	7. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire (Ignis) + Festival (Gladio)

"Gladio are you even listening?" Ignis asked, forcing Gladio to tear his eyes away from the fireworks display over the Citadel. 

He smiled at Gladio patiently, noting how handsome he looked in his traditional Lucian robes, a sanguine color of red with fall leaves accenting the long sleeves. Ignis himself was wearing navy with gold trim, the thin cotton fabric comfortable in the late summer heat. 

"Uh, sorry. Something about the Infernian?" Gladio finally replied.

"Yes, and how this festival is dedicated to him," Ignis confirmed. 

"Right," Gladio agreed automatically. Ignis heaved a small sigh, pressing closer to Gladio as the crowd continued to thicken around them.

The streets were alive with music, men and women twirling flaming batons as they danced past to the beat of pulsing drumbeats, the city humming with their energy, as the night sky glowed with the multitude of lanterns and candles held by attendees.

When Ignis had learned that Gladio had never attended the summer festival despite having lived in Insomnia all of his life, he knew he had to remedy the situation. Now that they were both high school graduates, they had the time. Next year, they'd probably be too busy with their official Crownsguard duties to sneak away.

"Hey, wanna get some food?" Gladio asked, pointing out a street food vendor on the other side of the street serving up steaming rice bowls piled high with spiced meat. 

"Certainly," Ignis agreed. 

To his surprise, Gladio took him by the hand, pulling him forward. Startled, Ignis dug his heels in. "Gladio, we can't go that way, the parade--"

"C'mon, Iggy, it's the fastest way. Just dance a little, we'll fit right in." Gladio was grinning at him over his shoulder, fireworks above creating a multi-colored halo around his head. He hadn't let go of Ignis's hand. 

Without meaning to, Ignis found himself staring. Slowly, he nodded, stepping off the curb. 

Gladio shimmied to the beat, wiggling his eyebrows, and Ignis couldn't help but follow his lead, laughing the entire time. They slipped between a pair of women swirling long strands of shimmering gold fabric, coins jingling on the hems of the flowing skirts they wore, then dodged a group of men banging on handheld drums and chanting, darting the rest of the way across the street.

They gasped as they came to a stop, breathless from the combination of laughing and spontaneous dancing, and Ignis exchanged a look with Gladio that warmed him down to his toes, a warmth separate from the summer's heat. 

His mouth had gone dry, and he swallowed hard, aware of the firm grip Gladio's hand had on his, a grip that had yet to relax and that Ignis was reluctant to let go of. 

Before he knew it, Gladio was turning towards him, his head bending down, bringing their lips closer together. Ignis took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

He heard the crowd cheering, the fireworks bursting, the music all around them--and above it all, his own heart, beating in his ears as Gladio kissed him. 


	8. Coeurl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coeurl (Ignis) + Dogs (Prompto)

"Iggy, Iggy, _look_!" 

Ignis glanced over from where he was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, half of his face still covered in shaving cream. He smiled as Prompto poked his head out from behind the door.

"Yes, darling?" he asked, setting aside his razor.

Prompto immediately slipped into the bathroom to shove his phone under Ignis's nose. Squinting, at the screen, Ignis grabbed his glasses and slid them on.

A video was playing, and it showed a coeurl cub playing with what appeared to be a golden retriever.

"Aren't they _cute_?" Prompto crooned, coming to set his chin on Ignis's shoulder so they could watch it together. "Wait for it, wait for it--" He squealed as the fluffy feline yawned wide, sparks flashing at the end of its long whiskers and drawing the curiosity of its canine companion. "Apparently, the coeurl's mama got killed by poachers, and the dog was abandoned, so their handlers paired them together and now they're inseparable," Prompto rambled in explanation. Ignis chuckled at his enthusiasm. 

"Adorable," Ignis agreed, handing him back his phone so he could resume having. 

"Yeah, isn't it?" Prompto sighed, then nuzzled into Ignis's neck. A moment later, his voice dropped low and he murmured tentatively: "Hey...Iggy?"

"No," he responded reflexively, not looking away from his reflection in the mirror. 

Prompto groaned. "C'mon, you don't even know what I was gonna ask!" 

"We are not getting a dog--" Prompto opened his mouth, "-- _or_ a cat," Ignis finished. Shutting his mouth, Prompto exhaled through his nostrils, then shrugged, conceding defeat.

"Well...can't blame a guy for trying." 

Ignis raised his head, studying Prompto in the mirror with a smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Prompto showed Ignis something similar to this video: https://youtu.be/Q2arqnpQphk


	9. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic (Noctis) + Cosplay (Prompto)

"How about a witch?" Noctis joked, swiping a pointed black hat from off the shelf in front of him. He wandered over to where Prompto was crouched further down the aisle, staring inquisitively at a collection of masks. 

He glanced up as Noctis approached. "A witch?" When Noctis plopped the hat on his head, it slid down over Prompto's eyes. They both laughed.

After readjusting it for him, Noctis offered his hand to pull Prompto to his feet. 

"Yeah, you know, it's a classic Halloween costume, and it's not too hard to put together." Seeing that some hair had fallen into Prompto's face, Noctis reached forward to brush it aside, pretending not to notice Prompto's blush as he tucked it behind his ear. 

"That's true. It's not too...unoriginal though?" 

Making a show of scanning his best friend from head-to-toe, Noctis smiled. "Nah, you're original enough."

"Pfft." Prompto punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Dude, that was lame." 

This time, Noctis's laugh sounded forced. "It kinda was, wasn't it." He turned back to the shelf, eyes moving across it without really looking at it. 

Carefully, Prompto took the hat off, pinching the brim between his fingers. "A witch, huh? Hmm. Well, I do have a broom at home." He nudged Noctis. "Does that mean you'll go as my black cat?"

Glancing over at Prompto, Noctis blinked in surprise. " _Me_?" 

Teasingly, Prompto looked around the empty aisle. "Who else? You're practically a cat already, we can just slap some ears on you and call it a day." 

Noctis bit his lip, unwilling to point out that people might take it the wrong way if they showed up in matching costumes. He was even more unwilling to admit that he wouldn't mind if people assumed they were a couple. 

Grinning, Prompto bent forward, grabbing a pair of cat ears from off a lower shelf. "So, what do you say?" 

Sighing to mask a smile, Noctis took the ears from out of Prompto's hands and placed them on his head. 

"Meow." 


	10. Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bros (Noctis) + Waterfall (Gladio)

The hike had taken most of the day, but the view of the waterfall as they stepped around the river bend made it all worth it. 

"How'd you know this was here?" Noctis asked, craning his neck to look for the top of it. He couldn't find it through the canopy of trees, and it gave the illusion that the water poured from the heavens. 

Gladio was grinning when Noctis finally turned back to him. "Saw it on a map and told myself I'd find it if we ever came back this way." He reached to ruffle Noctis's hair affectionately, and too tired to hold onto false pretenses, Noctis let him. "And I thought we could use the alone time."

"Specs will worry if we don't make it back before dark," Noctis blurted. They both knew that wasn't true. Ignis trusted Gladio's with Noctis's life. Always had, always would. Gladio had probably told him ahead of time that they would be staying the night in the wilderness. 

"Uh-huh," he drawled.

Noctis tried a different strategy, his weak reasoning lost in the pounding water over his shoulder. "Prompto will ask a lot of questions."

"Uh-huh." Gladio's smile was patient. Noctis wasn't used to it. "Nobody here but you and me, princess." It wasn't a reprimand. It was permission. 

Noctis found himself getting lost in Gladio's sun-gold eyes, and the hum of water, and its soothing mist, and the dusk filtering through the trees, and the distance birdsong, and the strong hands on his hips, rough facial hair on smooth skin, and warm lips, crushing together--

"Wanna go for a swim?" Gladio murmured, voice thundering in Noctis's ear, louder than the waterfall's roar, louder than his own heartbeat. 

"Is that your way of asking me to take my clothes off?" 

Gladio laughed, unashamed of his transparency. "Yeah." Then he kissed Noctis again. Noctis could taste salt. 

"Yeah?" Noctis inhaled, then exhaled. "Yeah, okay." 


	11. Crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crying (Prompto) + Crystal (Noctis)

_I told myself I'd be strong for you, but then I realized how silly that sounded. You're not here. I'm here. And so is Ignis, and so is Gladio. So, then I said I should be strong for them, but I don't really think they need me to be. Ignis started training. He says being blind is a blessing in disguise, but I don't really understand what he means and I'm too afraid to ask. Gladio is...well, Gladio. Like a dog with a bone, he's so single-minded about staying on top of his game that he does little else except prepare for some unknown future battle. They're both staying busy. They're driven, focused even. I'm...not._

_Every day since you got sucked into the Crystal I've woken up from a nightmare I can't remember, my face wet with tears. Embarrassing, I know, but at least I live alone, so no one is around to hear or see it when I wake. Part of me wishes I could remember the nightmare, but I think I already know what it's about._

_That saying of "you don't know what you've got until it's gone" isn't really true for me. I already knew what I had. My best friend, someone I could rely on to be there through thick and thin. My greatest fear was always that I might lose you one day, and I lived with that fear on the road, somehow convincing myself that our trip would never come to an end._

_Stupid me._

_So. I need to be strong for me, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to yet. I've never lived in a world without you, and if we're being completely honest, I don't want to._

_Step one: stop crying. At least, that's what Gladio keeps telling me. "Crying doesn't solve anything." But it's easier said than done._

_Step two... well, I guess I should focus on step one for now until I figure it out._

_I will figure it out. I don't have any other choice._


	12. Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Book (Gladio) + Prompto (Gadgets)

"Are you _reading_?" 

Confused by the animosity in Gladio's voice, Prompto glanced up from his phone.

Through the fading light inside the tent, he could see Gladio propped on one elbow, an open book in front of him. The lamp in the corner cast a warm glow on the thick pages. 

"Um, yeah?" Prompto held up his phone to show Gladio the lines of text, black on a stark white background. 

Gladio scoffed. "How can you read like that?" He pushed himself up to sit cross-legged, and Prompto did the same.

"Like what?" 

"On your phone," Gladio answered impatiently. Scooping up his book, a heavy novel, he waved it in Prompto's direction as if it held all the answers. 

"You...don't?" 

"No way!" Gladio scowled as if the very idea was beneath him, then went on to say, "Reading a book is an experience. The sound of the pages turning, the weight of it in your hands, seeing how far you have until the end, the anticipation of it--and the best part is, after you're done you can put it back on your shelf, like a trophy of your accomplishment, a memento from the journey." 

Prompto had never heard Gladio talk so passionately about anything other than combat, and he found himself staring in awed disbelief. 

"Uhh..." he laughed a little, unsure how to respond. "Never thought of it that way." He laid back down, the harsh light from his phone illuminating his face as he searched for the line he was on, but Gladio wasn't done.

"Reading a book on your phone is like--masturbating when you could be having sex. Gets the job done, but you don't get the _full_ experience, you know?" 

" _Gladio_ ," Prompto groaned. "Can you just let me finish this? _Please_? I'm at a really good part." 

"Sure, I'll let you finish." Gladio's chuckle had Prompto blushing, and he watched from the corner of his eye as Gladio flopped back down, turning his back to him. 

After a few moments of shifting to get comfortable, an easy silence filled the space between them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next time they stop somewhere, Gladio goes out and brings a few books back for Prompto so they can read together by the fire. 
> 
> It's definitely an experience.


	13. Flustered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flustered (Ignis) + Admirer (Prompto)

_Head up, shoulders back, don't forget to smile!_

Ignis stood in front of the mirror, turning from left to right as he stared at his reflection. He'd opted for a pair of fitted slacks, his favorite pinstripe button-down, and suspenders. On Gladio's recommendation, he opted to forgo the suit jacket.

"It's a first date, not an interview," Gladio had laughed. 

"First impressions are paramount, Gladiolus."

"Iggy, it's _Prompto_. The kid probably doesn't even own a suit jacket. You don't want to scare him. Besides, you've known each other for years. Relax."

Easy for him to say. It wasn't as if _he_ was the one who had harbored feelings for the man for years. The one who had finally worked up the nerve to confess his feelings. The one to actually ask Prompto on a proper date, to a restaurant that required _reservations_ and not just a casual 'let's get coffee' or 'Noctis would like to go to the movies, would you tag along'. 

Typically the King of Composure, Ignis had been a mess all day, checking and rechecking every detail, ensuring that his clothes were laundered and ironed, that the reservation was for the right day and time, and that the car would pick them up at exactly seven pm, to ensure ample time to get downtown amid the evening rush. 

All that was left was for--

Ignis jumped when he heard the knock, taking the extra second to smooth his still-perfect hair before forcing himself to walk slowly to the door.

Inhaling deeply, he opened it on an exhale, fixed smile turning quickly into a look of surprise.

Prompto stood in navy blue slacks and matching jacket, starched white shirt accented by a polka-dot bowtie. Smiling sheepishly, he presented a bouquet of flowers that Ignis didn't immediately reach for. He was too busy staring. 

"Is it... okay?" Prompto wondered, glancing down nervously. "I thought maybe I overdid it, but I didn't want to embarrass you." 

"No," Ignis managed to say. "No, it's wonderful. _You're_ wonderful," he corrected, thrilled to see Prompto blush from the compliment. "If you would just wait a moment, I will put these in water. Please, come in." 

Prompto did, and Ignis hurried to arrange the flowers, finally taking the time to properly inspect them. Daisies and sunflowers. He couldn't help but smile. Once they were cut and in a proper vase, he placed them on his kitchen table with reverence. 

"Ready to roll?" Prompto asked from where he stood in the doorway, hands shoved into his jacket pockets.

"Yes," Ignis agreed, then hesitated, chuckling to himself. "Let me just grab my jacket." 


	14. Autumn Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autumn (Prompto) + Scar (Ignis)

"I wish you could see it, Iggy," Prompto sighed.

Ignis's smile was patient. He felt Prompto's head fall onto his shoulder, providing a buffer from the autumn chill. 

"Are they trees gold?" 

"Gold, and red, and orange--the whole mountain is an explosion of color. There's hardly any green left now. And oh man, the sun hitting them? It's like the world's on fire!" Ignis listened to Prompto's camera shutter clicking, trying to imagine the scene he was describing. 

Pressing a kiss to Prompto's temple, he murmured, "Sounds lovely."

"It's crazy how it's really just the trees dying. Feels weird when you think about it." Ignis's head tilted as he caught the hint of hesitation in Prompto's voice. "But then they're just... reborn in the spring. Like nothing ever happened. I'm kinda jealous." Prompto sighed again, body sinking heavily against Ignis's. 

Ignis took in a deep breath, cold air stinging inside his lungs as he held it in, memories surfacing along with the pain. 

"Human scars are not always visible to the naked eye, and certainly not as beautiful in comparison to the changing leaves, but who's to say we cannot be born anew?" He squeezed an arm around Prompto, holding him tightly to his side. "After all, we created a new life for ourselves. Against all odds." 

They were quiet as they listened to the wind whistling through the trees, and Ignis felt a leaf brush his face as it fell. When Prompto next spoke, he could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah, we did. Against all odds."


	15. Chocobo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chocobo (Prompto) + Chocobo (Ignis) 
> 
> These prompts somehow ended up being the same, so that worked out.

"No, we cannot _keep_ it, Prompto." Ignis stood on the other side of the haven with his hands on his hips, warily eyeing the chocobo chick that Prompto had in his arms. 

"But, Iggy--"

"No ifs, ands, or buts about it!" he interrupted. 

Gladio and Noctis sat quietly in their camping chairs eating their breakfasts, occasionally glancing between Ignis and Prompto with thinly-veiled interest. 

"But Iggy, it was all alone. What if its mama got hurt? Or _worse_?" Prompto looked distressed, meanwhile, the chick he was holding chirped happily, content to nibble at a button on his vest. 

"That is the way of the wild, I'm afraid," Ignis said, not budging. He shifted to fold his arms across his chest, though he worried at his lip as if already doing the mental math. "Besides, where would we keep it? The Regalia is hardly equipped to handle a small animal." 

Noctis and Gladio exchanged a look, keeping their thoughts and comments to themselves as Prompto brightened. "We could stop by Wiz's! I bet he'd let us keep it there." 

Ignis's lips pursed, but he uncrossed his arms, one hand coming up to his chin thoughtfully. "For a price, perhaps."

"We can do some extra hunts, scrounge up the cash," Prompto suggested, to which Gladio snorted, but he continued unperturbed. "Besides, it might be kinda handy to have a chocobo of our own! It would cut down on our rental fees."

"Hmm." Ignis still didn't look convinced, but Prompto gave him a dazzling smile, holding the chocobo up. It gave a soft, adorable kweh. 

"How can you say no to this face?" The look Ignis gave him was dubious at best, and Prompto switched tactics again. "Pleeeeeease? I promise I'll take care of it! You won't have to do a thing!" 

There was a long moment of silence as Ignis studied the two, until eventually, he exhaled, tossing his hands up in dismay. "Very well, but the moment it becomes a burden, we will sell it to Wiz and that will be the end of it." 

Prompto pulled the chick back to his chest, grinning. "Woohoo! You hear that, little buddy? Mama Ignis said yes!" 

Chuckling to himself, Noctis held his hand out to Gladio while Ignis returned to cleaning up the camp. Reluctantly, Gladio handed him 100 gil. Prompto and Ignis were none the wiser. 


	16. Skull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skull (Ignis) + Kingly (Noctis)
> 
> Wow, finally, an Ignoct prompt!

"Is that wise, Your Majesty?" Ignis asks from the doorway of Noctis's bedroom.

Noctis's reflection smiles back at him in the mirror. "I think it's a nice touch." He presses a hand over the skull necklace nestled between his collar bones, and Ignis sighs.

"To leave the top buttons undone, I mean." He gives Noctis a look that the king waves away as he turns to face him at last.

"You're right, I can see the headlines now: Scandal! His Royal Majesty bares all!" He's biting back a laugh, and it pushes his mouth into a smirk.

"The implications--" Noctis is in front of him within seconds, strong hands gripping Ignis by the shoulders to shake him lightly. The rest of his protest is silenced by Noctis's mouth on his, the kiss brief, but enough to shellshock him. 

"Specs, who cares if they put two-and-two together? Insomnia is thriving, the Scourge is gone--people have bigger things to worry about than who I'm dating." His face relaxes even as Ignis's stiffens in quiet protest. 

"If you insist," he concedes as Noctis releases him. 

"I do." He shrugs nonchalantly. "Besides, I think it makes me look cool."

Though he knows Noctis is only teasing him now, Ignis finally allows himself to smile. Bowing deeply, he agrees. "Quite kingly indeed." 


	17. Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat (Noctis) + Spicy (Prompto)
> 
> Didn't know what the hell to do for 'spicy' so you can imagine all the things Prompto would want to do to Miqo’te!Nyactis.

"I think it's a good look," Prompto snickers. Noctis barely has time to dance out of reach as Prompto grabs at his tail, swatting his boyfriend's hand in dismay. 

"Not cool," he hisses, the ears on his head flattening. He finds the whole Miqo’te glamor embarrassing, and he has half a mind to track down Y’jhimei just to yell at her for bestowing it on him with her weird magic. Luckily, Ignis is already handling the situation for him, probably with a hell of a lot more grace and diplomacy. 

Prompto is biting his lower lip, cheeks puffed out and eyebrows scrunched together in a desperate attempt not to laugh. With Gladio off hunting who-knows-what, it's just the two of them at the haven. (Thank the gods.)

"Come on, dude, you don't wanna waste this opportunity!" Prompto insists, pulling out his camera. 

"Prompto, I swear to the Six--" Noctis dodges the camera lens, darting behind Prompto to hook his arms around him tightly to keep him from moving. He can feel laughter vibrating through Prompto's body now, unable to be contained any longer. 

"Bet I can make you purr," he murmurs suggestively. 

" _Hell no."_

"Aw, c'mon! Here, kitty kitty." 

" _Prompto!_ " 

"Pspspspsps." 

"Uuuuuugh," Noctis groans, pulling Prompto onto the ground before snatching his camera away to toss into the armiger. Prompto nuzzles under Noctis's chin good-naturedly. 

"Alright, alright, I'm done teasing." The promise earns him a critical look from Noctis, one that he returns with a grin. "Just _one_ pet. _Please_?" 

Their stare-off spans several seconds before Noctis caves.

" _Fine_. One."

Closing his eyes, he allows Prompto to scratch behind his ears, surprised by how the gentle touch has him melting instantly. 

Before he can stop it, a deep rumble emerges from his chest. Mortified, his eyes shoot open to see Prompto wearing a smug look. 


	18. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stars (Prompto) + Suspenders (Ignis)

Ignis had fantasized about this moment more than he cared to admit. 

The night was warm, the innumerable stars overhead creating a blanket of light around them, and he and Prompto had managed to sneak away for a rare moment alone.

Lying in the grass on their sides, fingers intertwined, they were more interested in watching each other than the stars. 

"You're really beautiful, you know that? Like _really_ beautiful, Iggy. Like. Wow," Prompto murmured against his neck. "How'd I get so lucky?"

"I often wonder the same thing," Ignis said, kissing him when he opened his mouth to protest. 

He didn't want tonight to be about their insecurities. All he wanted was to feel Prompto's skin against his, to bury himself inside him, and to tangle his fingers in Prompto's hair.

Simple pleasures. 

Prompto must have known by the way Ignis kissed him, because he pulled his hands up and away, sliding them beneath Ignis's suspenders to pull them free of his shoulders. Once they were dangling around his hips, Prompto got to work on unbuttoning his shirt. 

"You sure you don't want to spend a little more time stargazing?" Prompto teased. 

Ignis's laugh was throaty and deep with desire. He kept his eyes trained on Prompto's face. "Oh, darling. I already am." 


	19. A Caged Bird's Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caged Bird (Gladio) + Loyalty (Ignis)

_Dear Ignis,_

_I don't know if you remember this, but you once told me years ago that, "a caged bird's loyalty will always be called into question."_

_I didn't fully understand the proverb then. After all, you and I never chose our stations. We were born into service to Noct, and we knew nothing else._

_After his death, I was angry. We both were. They say grief presents itself in different ways, and boy, they weren't kidding._

_You let me go, and I didn't understand that either. I thought it meant you didn't care, that our love was meant to end._

_I traveled all over Lucis, hunting and hiking and camping, trying to outrun my anger and escape my inner demons. The farther I went from Insomnia though, the worse I felt. The longer I was away from you, the more my heart ached._

_I was at the summit of Ravatough and I glimpsed the Zu flying over the mountain, which was when it hit me. It isn't until you are given the choice to be free and can make the decision for yourself that you truly understand loyalty--and by extension, love._

_I love you, Ignis._

_This is a roundabout way of me saying that I'm on my way home, and I hope by the time I get there, you will have forgiven me._

_\- G_


	20. Freckles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freckles (Prompto) + Magic (Ignis)

_My darling one,_

_Your freckles are magic._

_Yes, it's cheesy, yes, it's cliche, but you must believe every word because it's true._

_Every day I count them, looking for new additions. Is it an excuse to undress you? Perhaps. Is it a show of my love for you? Undoubtedly._

_To know your skin better than yourself, to memorize your smile, detail the undulations of your laughter--is it not my duty as your partner in this life?_

_Your freckles are magic, blessings from the sun where it could not resist the urge to kiss you all over. I, for one, understand the sentiment intimately, for I barely resist the urge when we are in polite company, and never in private._

_Your freckles provide a stark contrast to your eyes, bronze coupled with violet rendering me breathless and dizzy in the most delightful of ways._

_To touch you is to touch daylight, and in my darkest of days, I carry your light with me._

_My dearest love, your freckles are magic. I say it again in the hopes that it will sink into your innermost depths, all the way to the bone, down to the very marrow. That you believe me when I say you are perfect in your imperfections (though I count none), and that I promise, today and always, to remind you of this fact whenever you happen to forget._

_With all the love this heart can hold,_

_Ignis_


	21. Tonberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonberry (Ignis) + Wonder (Gladio) & Summon (Noctis)

"What the hell is that?" Gladio's abrupt question interrupted the punch line to whatever joke Prompto was attempting to tell, causing Ignis and Noctis to glance in the direction he was pointing.

Past the gentle blue glow of the haven's runes was a solitary orange ball of flame, floating amid the darkness. Everyone slowly rose out of their camping chairs, summoning their weapons from the armiger without speaking. 

"I thought daemons couldn't enter havens?" Prompto whispered, half-hidden behind Noctis.

"As did I," Ignis murmured in response as he took on a defensive stance. He didn't blink, eyes trained on the target, planning to strike whenever it came within range. 

Slowly, the light, along with the pitter-patter of tiny feet drew closer, until a small shadow was visible within the ring of their campfire's blaze. The shadow eventually solidified into a creature with green skin, carrying a lantern, and its beady eyes blinked curiously back at the four men and their drawn weapons.

Prompto barely swallowed a gasp, gun cocking as he exclaimed in fear. "Oh. Em. Gee. A _tonberry_? All the way out here?" 

"Let's do this," Gladio growled, but when he moved as if to attack, Ignis grabbed him tightly by the elbow.

"Wait!" Though the others were all itching to destroy the monster before it reached them, they couldn't help but obey their designated tactician's firm command. "He's unarmed," Ignis explained after a beat of uncomfortable silence. 

The tonberry came to a stop just outside the haven, continuing to stare at them as if waiting for something. 

Noctis swallowed hard. "What do you think it wants?" When Ignis glanced over his shoulder, he could see the eerie violet glow in Noctis's eyes, ready to summon the nearest Astral to come to their aid.

But Ignis had a hunch they wouldn't need to bother the gods--or even fight at all. 

Setting aside his daggers, Ignis reached for one of the small kitchen knives on the portable prepping table that he had used to chop vegetables for that evening's meal before taking a wary step past the safety of the haven's runes, onto the rocky ground.

"Iggy, what are you doing?!" Prompto hissed. 

Gladio added his own admonishment: "Be careful."

Responding to neither of them, Ignis approached the tonberry, crouching down to hold the knife out by the blade. 

"Is this what you want, little one?" 

Everyone held their breaths as the tonberry tottered forward, tiny hands reaching to take the kitchen knife carefully. Ignis watched it scan the blade, ready to dart for safety if necessary.

Suddenly, the tonberry made a small noise--a gurgling mewl. Then, without warning, it turned and padding away, heading back in the direction it had come. 

Dumbfounded, the four men watched until its lantern was just a speck in the night, then eventually, until it was swallowed completely. 

"...huh," Gladio muttered, chuckling.


	22. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homecoming (Noctis) + Recipe (Ignis)

"You remembered. Even after all this time," Noctis spoke softly from the doorway to the kitchen.

Ignis, his apron covered in floury handprints, turned away from the plate of Memory Lane pastries on the table and bowed in the direction of Noctis's voice. "Your Majesty." It was an unnecessary, yet hard-to-break habit, but Noctis let him do so without comment.

Ignis had waited over ten years for this moment, and Noctis refused to ruin it. 

Noctis took sure steps in Ignis's direction. The small pastry kitchen in the Citadel was otherwise empty, and his shoes clicked softly on the tile. Placing a hand on Ignis's arm to help orient him, Noctis reached to grab one of the treats, warm, flaky crust coating his fingers lightly with butter. 

"I feel like it's been forever," Noctis commented as he took a bite. He moaned happily, noticing the slight blush on Ignis's face when he did so.

"Are they to your liking?" 

Hand still on Ignis's arm, Noctis squeezed. "They're perfect. Thank you."

There was a lull as Noctis finished eating, Ignis content to stand with him in silence. They'd been doing a lot of that lately--standing in silence together--neither one of them wanting to be the first to ask: What does this mean for us?

Now that Noctis was alive?

Now that the prophecy had been debunked? 

Now that the world was safe and seeking to rebuild?

Noctis allowed his hand to slide down Ignis's arm, lacing their fingers together and clasping. "Ignis--" he began.

"Noct," Ignis interrupted, heart jumping into his throat. "One moment," he sputtered, then clarified, "one moment longer--just like this. Please."

Leaning into Ignis, Noctis nodded. 

He'd already waited this long. What was a few seconds more?


	23. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sacrifice (Ignis) + Carbuncle (Noctis)

At the time, Noctis was too young to understand. 

Sleeping and waking often blended together for him then, memories of dreams pushing the boundaries of what was real, and what wasn't.

Carbuncle at his side, he'd jump through time and space, the familiar and unfamiliar passing by at a breakneck speed. Faces that he vaguely recognized would call him by name, their identities there on the tip of his tongue, just out of reach.

He'd walk the empty halls of the Citadel, only to look out a window and see Insomnia engulfed in flames one second, in ruin the next.

The sun would rise.

He would blink, and it would be night, yet he'd have no concept of the day passing. 

One time, he woke submerged in water, unable to discern which direction was up and which was down.

He cried out, inhaling wet, lungs burning as he tried to scream.

A woman pulled him from the depths, patted him on the back, and told him to _wake up--this is only a dream._

But it felt _real_. The pain, and the agony, and the _fear_.

There was a man on an altar, unmoving.

And a body beside his, strangely familiar, yet unfamiliar. 

Another, with the face of a daemon, drawing nearer, burning without burning. 

_Shall you sacrifice yourself? Will you do whatever it takes to save him?_

_Yes, yes I will._

And he wakes, and he sleeps, and he dreams. On, and on, and on. 

Until the day that the dream becomes reality, until the day that he sleeps without waking, lost to time.

Carbuncle, nowhere to be found.

_Sleep now, my prince._


	24. Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tattoo (Gladio) + Fashion (Ignis)

"Lose the jacket," Gladio commented, his usual response to anyone's retort about the heat.

Prompto grumbled something along the lines of 'not all of us tan' and Noctis added his two gil, which was: "You never say that to Specs."

Ignis, comfortably in the driver's seat of the Regalia, glanced in the rearview just in time to see Gladio's smirk. 

"Yeah, because Ignis never complains." 

Which, first of all, was _not_ true whatsoever, he just did so where others could not hear him, and secondly--there was another reason why Gladio never told him to 'lose the jacket,' one that they would not discuss. 

They shared a meaningful look before Ignis returned his focus to the road, and neither Prompto nor Noctis seemed to notice the silent exchange.

It wasn't until that evening after camp had been made and bellies filled that Gladio brought it up again, and only after both Prompto and Noctis had gone to bed. 

"You know, it's nothing to be ashamed of," Gladio said as he began to gather up their dirty dishes from around the fire. "We all do stupid things when we're young."

"Losing a drunken bet is not something a royal advisor need make known to his liege." 

"I think it's cute," Gladio snickered.

Ignis, wielding a kitchen knife menacingly, gave Gladio a wry smile. "While I am thrilled you think so, you _will_ keep the knowledge of my tattoo to yourself. Understood?"

"Loud and clear."

Setting the dishes aside, Gladio sauntered over to wrap his arms around Ignis's waist, pulling him to his chest. Graciously, Ignis set the knife aside to return his affections.

"We could get matching ones," Gladio mused.

"I hardly think a cartoon moogle would pair well with your eagle," Ignis answered, knowing full well that Gladio was teasing him. 

Lowering his mouth to Ignis's ear, Gladio whispered: "No, I meant, tattoos for just _us_." 

"Mm," Ignis hummed. "That may require some convincing." 

Shamelessly, Gladio tugged Ignis towards the woods. Laughing, Ignis followed. 


	25. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends (Prompto) + Smile (Ignis)

"It's nothing special," Ignis said demurely as Prompto thanked him for what felt like the millionth time.

"Maybe not to you, but it is to me!" he insisted. "I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

Prompto clearly wasn't used to the birthday parties Ignis was used to--the elegant balls and high-end catered cuisine the Citadel offered on a regular basis. A small get-together with homecooked food and paper decorations seemed almost cheap in comparison, but as Noctis had assured him, Prompto had loved every moment of it.

"No need to repay me," Ignis promised. "Your smile is payment enough." 

Prompto immediately grinned wide and held it, speaking through his teeth. "Then I guess I have no choice but to keep smiling!" 

_Adorable_. Ignis snorted, ruffling Prompto's hair affectionately. 

It was getting late now, and Ignis had only hung around to help clean up the apartment, but now he found that he was reluctant to leave. 

Prompto watched him linger by the door, grin relaxing into a warm smile.

"Iggy, we've been friends a while now, huh?" Prompto asked, seemingly out of nowhere. 

"Yes, several years now," Ignis confirmed. "Why do you ask?" 

"No reason," Prompto said before ducking his head shyly. "I'm just...thankful to have friends like you--and Noct, and Gladio. It means a lot."

"Likewise," Ignis agreed, finding that he was smiling now too. 

When Prompto met Ignis's gaze again, there was something new in it, a warm desire that was instantly recognizable and yet terribly foreign, and it gave Ignis pause, his heart skipping a beat. 

"If it is agreeable... perhaps I could stay longer?" Ignis suggested slowly, surprised by his own daring.

Prompto's full-on grin returned as he nodded, putting Ignis's concerns to rest. "Yeah," he said. "Yeah, I'd really like that." 


	26. Spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spice (Gladio) + Loved (Noctis)

"Quit being such a baby," Gladio said from outside the locked bathroom door.

Noctis was opening his mouth to respond when he vomited into the toilet bowl. He groaned miserably. "Fuck off."

"The peppers weren't even that hot," Gladio continued, not that it would change anything now.

Slumping onto the cold tile of the bathroom floor, Noctis blinked up at the off-white ceiling. There were dark spots in the far corner that looked suspiciously like mold. He knew he should have listened to Ignis when he said not to trust gas station bathrooms--or gas station food, for that matter. 

It was quiet for a moment, and Noctis had to shut his eyes to fight down another wave of nausea. 

"Noct, let me in," Gladio said impatiently. 

"Go away," he moaned back. "You're the reason I'm in this situation."

"Yeah? Then let me help get you out of it. Come on."

"Nngh." Reluctantly, Noctis pushed himself upright, clenching his teeth against his rolling stomach as he stood. Slowly, he shuffled towards the door, reaching shakily to unlock it. 

Gladio pushed it open as soon as he did, sighing heavily when Noctis met his gaze. "You look like shit." 

" _Thanks_." When Noctis made to push past him, Gladio grabbed him by the wrist. His eyebrows were pinched together in concern.

"It's probably food poisoning. Go lay down in the car while I grab some stuff, alright?" 

"Mm." Unsteady on his feet, Noctis stumbled as he took a step out of the bathroom. Luckily, Gladio hadn't let go of his wrist, and he pulled Noctis to him before sweeping him effortlessly into his arms. "Hey." The protest was so weak that Gladio didn't even acknowledge it. 

Ignoring inquiring look from other gas station patrons, Gladio headed for the door, carrying Noctis as if he weighed nothing. "After we get some fluids in you, you're going straight to bed, princess."

"Mmm." 

Noctis started to drift off as they crossed the parking lot, the hum of Ignis and Gladio's worried voices fading into the background once they reached the Regalia.

Subconsciously, Noctis knew that so long as Gladio had him, there was no need to worry. 


	27. Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heal (Ignis) + BAMF (Prompto)

They all heard Ignis's cry. Even in the midst of fighting off the other coeurls that were bearing down on them, their heads turned towards the sound, icy panic making them hesitate.

"Ignis!" Gladio bellowed as he lifted his shield against a surge of lightning. He was on higher ground while Noctis was twirling a polearm below, barely keeping one of the beasts at bay. 

Prompto was closest, even though he was still a ways off. Somehow one of the coeurls had backed Ignis up against the rock face. From what Prompto could see, Ignis had lost a dagger, and possibly his glasses, bright red blood staining his usually pristine shirt. 

"Prompto!" Noctis gasped as he danced out of the path of a bolt of lightning. 

"On it!" Prompto yelled. Taking one last shot at the enemy in front of him, he flipped backward and landed in a dead sprint, keeping the coeurl in front of Ignis in his sights. "Iggy!" The shout had an edge of authority that was unusual for Prompto, but without needing to offer further instruction, Ignis dropped to the ground. 

He had the shot lined up for the moment the coeurl whirled around, launching a rocket into its face that had it roaring in agony. Amid the sparks and light that resulted, Prompto zipped around the beast to take Ignis by the arm and drag him in the opposite direction, the whole while shooting bullets into the already stunned coeurl. 

Prompto had the pleasure of feeling the ground shake when it collapsed, holstering his weapon as he procured a hi-potion. 

"Many thanks," Ignis groaned as he let the curative wash over him. 

Prompto winked, patting him reassuringly. "You got it, Igster. Now sit back, relax, and let me work my magic." 

Prompto was gone again, returning to the fray before Ignis could mutter affectionately: "With pleasure." 


	28. Sassy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sassy (Ignis) + Dawn (Noctis)

"Am I... dreaming?"

Noctis pushed himself up on his elbows as Ignis threw back the curtains to reveal he was in his bedroom in the Citadel, the sun streaming through the window with dazzling intensity.

"Would you dream of me?" Ignis asked, tossing a smile over his shoulder at him. "How flattering, Your Majesty." 

_Your Majesty?_

"I'm dead?" Noctis asked, no, _wondered_. He reached up, running a hand over his face, feeling the facial hair there. The last thing he remembered, he was being sucked into the Crystal, and now...

He gasped, jolting up to toss the covers back. "Ardyn--"

"Defeated," Ignis said, strolling over to sit in the chair at his bedside. He crossed one leg over the other, clasping his hands primly on one knee. Slacks, suspenders, dress shirt--it was definitely Ignis and not a figment of his imagination, unless...

Noctis's eyes narrowed. "...Ardyn?" 

Ignis laughed-- _actually_ laughed--loudly and unrestrained. 

_Now I know I'm dead._

"Ask me anything. I'll prove to you that I'm who I say I am," Ignis, or maybe _not_ -Ignis, claimed. When Noctis stared in disbelief, he nodded encouragingly. "Go on."

"Alright..." Noctis licked his lips, thinking. "First kiss?" 

"Prompto. In high school, during the spring festival," Ignis answered succinctly.

"Least favorite food?" 

"Any beans, honestly, or anything green, and especially green beans."

"First pet?"

"No pets, your father would never allow it, though you did try to sneak in the occasional stray cat." 

Noctis hesitated, racking his brain for more. 

"First time we--"

"Shortly before you learned of your engagement to Lady Lunafreya. And again, just after Altissia, though you were rather reluctant." 

Noctis could feel himself flushing from his head to his toes.

"Specs?" he asked tentatively, too scared to believe it was true lest he wake up at any moment to find himself still trapped in the Crystal. 

But Ignis was smiling, more blinding than the sun itself. "Yes, darling. You're alive, and you're here to stay, forever, if I have any say in it." 

Throwing his doubts aside, Noctis lept forward to wrap Ignis tightly in his arms, laughing, and maybe crying--just a bit.

"Forever sounds pretty good right about now."

Ignis, returning the embrace, sighed happily. "Forever." 


	29. Gloves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gloves (Ignis) + Loving (Prompto)

"Why do you wear gloves?" Prompto whispered the question, conscious of Gladio and Noctis asleep in the backseat. Ignis, reclined in the driver's seat, didn't open his eyes.

"Why do you wear shoes?" Ignis volleyed. 

Answering a question with a question seemed so _very_ Ignis. 

"Mm..." Prompto leaned his head back, inhaling the cool night air as he studied the stars above, thinking. "Well, to protect them, I guess. And, uh, for better grip on the terrain?"

"Precisely." Ignis's hands were clasped low across his waist, seatbelt undone, and when Promtpo glanced over, he could see starlight reflected in his glasses. "I enjoy the feeling of control they give me. And when you are engaged in various activities on a daily basis--cooking, driving, fighting, and so forth--you learn to appreciate how much your hands endure and seek to save them from the worst of the abuse."

"Huh." It made _sense_ , but Prompto still wasn't entirely convinced. "So... you never take them off?"

That made Ignis chuckle. "Of course I do. One must shower eventually, and I do wash them on occasion." 

Even though Ignis wasn't watching, Prompto nodded. "Right, right. ...but." 

Curious, Ignis opened one eye. He peered through the dark at Prompto, who returned his attention to the stars.

"I dunno, I guess I just like _feeling_ things. And eventually, you build up callouses, you know? If you never let your skin get tough, you'll always rely on the gloves, right?"

"A fair point," Ignis conceded. Then, quietly, he sat up, stripping his gloves away one-by-one. Prompto turned to watch, entranced as Ignis held his hands out to him with a faint smile. "Why don't you judge them for yourself."

"Oh, uh..." Tentatively, Prompto reached out, taking Ignis's hand in his. "Wow, they _are_ soft..." He frowned, running his thumb across Ignis's palms and fingertips as if to memorize the ridges in each one. Ignis studied Prompto's face just as carefully, though Prompto didn't seem to notice. "...but they're really firm. _Strong_." As if suddenly realizing how long he had been holding Ignis's hands, Prompto dropped them suddenly. 

"Wearing shoes doesn't make our feet weaker by any means," Ignis explained, his voice as light as the breeze. "It merely enables us to go farther than we could otherwise." Sinking back into his seat, Ignis closed his eyes once more, folding his bare hands loosely over his stomach. 

Prompto forgot the stars entirely and stared longer than was polite, his own hands burning with the memory of Ignis's skin on his. 


	30. Guilty Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guilty Pleasure (Prompto)

Noctis stood outside the bathroom door, chest hurting from the effort it took to contain his laughter, which was how Ignis found him when he walked out of his bedroom and into the hall.

"Noctis, what are--"

"Shh!" Noctis hissed, waving to indicate that Ignis should come closer. 

Frowning, Ignis did as he was instructed, joining Noctis at his side before pressing his ear to the door.

The first thing he heard was the sound of the shower running, a steady drumming of water on tile, but then, something fainter and more melodic--a voice. 

"...my loneliness, is killing meeee...and I, I must confess, I still believe--still believe!" 

Noctis let loose a snicker as Ignis's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "Is that... Prompto?" 

"Yeah," Noctis confirmed. "He's a shower-singer. I mean, I'm not surprised, but still." 

Ignis stepped back, suddenly sheepish for having eavesdropped on a private moment of pleasure. "He's quite good," he commented politely. 

It was then that the door to Gladio's room opened, and the process repeated itself. Gladio asked what was going on, Noctis shushed him and beckoned him closer, and they all crowded at the door, listening to Prompto as he performed for his unknown audience.

"Kids got some pipes on him. We're definitely dragging him to karaoke first chance we get," Gladio said before walking away.

They agreed, eventually dispersing before Prompto had a chance to notice they were there. When he finally opened the door, steam spilling out, he hummed to himself as he walked to his room, none the wiser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is singing "Baby One More Time" by Britney Spears. This could easily fall into my Love Between (the Four of) Us series.


	31. Happy Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween (FFXV prompt list)

The sky above Insomnia was filled with the orange glow of paper lanterns, stretching as far as the eye could see. Prompto typically wouldn't have hesitated to snap a picture, but he decided that the moment was better left in the private recesses of his memory.

After all, there would be another All Hallows Eve next year, and the year after that, and the year after that--all thanks to Noctis's sacrifice. Prompto was trying to look on the bright side, though even with the sun's return, there was still a lot of darkness to deal with, not all of it visible.

"The lanterns are said to guide souls to-and-from the Afterlife," Ignis's gentle voice said from over Prompto's shoulder.

"I wish you could them. They're pretty cool," Prompto commented. He meant it, they _were_ beautiful. Looking at them made him feel like he had been transported to another world, somewhere far, far away. 

"Have you lit the one for..." Ignis let the sentence trail off. It still hurt to remember him, but how could they forget?

"Not yet." 

Prompto looked at the lantern beside him, the symbol of the Lucian crest printed across its paper screen. Inside of it, he had written a message. Words meant for Noctis that he had never had the courage to speak when he was alive.

He hoped they would reach him now, wherever he was.

"Shall we?" Ignis prodded. His voice was gentle--and sad.

An ache throbbed deep in Prompto's chest as he stood.

"Yeah, you wanna do the honors?" 

Ignis seemed surprised, if not pleased. "If it's alright." 

"Yeah, of course." He grabbed the lantern, holding it up as Ignis reached into his jacket for matches. He watched as he effortlessly lit one, the spark hissing to life between his fingers. "Is Gladio coming?" Prompto wondered. 

Smiling tightly, Ignis shook his head. "You know how he feels about all of this."

Prompto did, in fact, but he had hoped nonetheless.

Ignis lit the lantern with some guidance from Prompto's hand, and they basked in the warmth of the lantern for a few seconds as it illuminated, shadows thrown across their faces. 

"Ready?" Ignis asked.

 _Not in the slightest_. 

"Yep." 

Ignis bowed his head, and Prompto briefly wondered what he was praying for. Or maybe, he was speaking his words to Noctis directly. When Ignis lifted his head again, Prompto held the lantern out and opened his hands, watching as it began to float upwards, higher and higher, joining the other stream of lanterns above.

Prompto tracked it until he couldn't anymore, throat closing as it disappeared into the night. 

_I hope you find peace, buddy._ _I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst;; I didn't want to do the stereotypical Halloween prompt this year.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter @HardNoctLife or Tumblr at hard-noct-life


End file.
